Uh Oh!
by chloe-bug
Summary: Niki is worried about something. Can Claire and Peter help? Oneshot. Peter and Claire aren't related.


**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. I also borrowed the bathroom scene from an episode of What I Like About You.**

**A.U. It's three years into the future. D.L. is still alive. Claire lives with Peter.**

**Please review. I LOVE feedback!!!!**

**-----------------------------------**

Peter and Claire were off to buy some food for their apartment. As they were walking they passed a small greasy looking diner. Laughing at something Claire had said, Peter tossed his head back and caught sight of a familiar blonde sitting on a bench outside of the ' restruant' .

Nudging Claire's shoulder to get her attention, he asked, " Hey, Claire? Isn't that Niki?"

Claire looked over and nodded, " Yeah. She looks worried. Why don't we go and see what's wrong." Not waiting for Peter to answer Claire walked over to Niki to find out why she looked upset. " Hey, Niki." Claire said frightening the only mother figure in her new life.

" Oh! Hi Claire!" she turned to Peter and nodded in greeting, while trying to slip the small box she was looking at back into her purse without the other two noticing. Even though Peter didn't notice, Claire did.

" Um. . . Niki?" she started," What's in the box?"

Niki's eyes widend. " Nothing."

Peter furrowed his brow. " Niki? If it's important we should know, so we can help you."

Niki looked at her two friends wondering what their reactions would be. " You can't tell anyone! Espesially D.L. Okay?" Thet both nodded, and she sighed," I think I might be pregnant."

There was silence for a moment before Claire shreiked, " No way!" Peter was shocked. Claire continued," That's great! I mean, it's not the _best_ time to have a baby around, but Micah is fourteen, so he won't need you looking over his shoulder as much. And I'm home all day so I could watch it while you're at work, and Peter would be around to help me. And then there's everyone else to help, so- "

" Woah Claire! Slow down." Peter said stopping her from making Niki too nervous. Claire had a tendency to rant when she was scared.

Claire relised how scared Niki was looking, and internally scolded herself, " Niki, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Claire." Niki gave her a small sad smile. She sighed after another silent moment." Well, I guess I should go find out if we're going to welcome a new addition to our ' family'." she stated as she stood up and walked into the diner.

After a moment Claire followed Niki into the diner restroom. As she entered the room, Niki was exiting the stall. Walking over to the counter Niki set the pregnancy test down, so she could wash her hands. Looking up in the dirty mirror she noticed Claire looking worried.

" So?" Claire asked hesitantly.

Niki sighed, " I have to wait three minutes to find out."

" Oh." Claire shifted nervously.

" Hey, could you hold the door closed, so no one comes in?" The older blonde asked.

" Yeah! Sure!"

" Thanks." Claire just nodded.

After an awkward silence, Claire felt the door push against her back.

" Um, someone's in he-" She started to say.

" Claire it's me!" She heard Peter say nervously.

Claire turned to Niki, " Is it okay for him to come in?"

Niki nodded not taking her eyes off the test. Claire slowly opened the door to let Peter in.

" Thanks." Claire smiled at him, and he smiled back. They both turned back to Niki when they heard her take in a sharp breath.

" What's wrong?" Claire asked.

" Nothing!" Niki gasped, " Nothing at all! I'm not pregnant!"

" Oh my goodness!" Claire laughed, and ran up to hug Niki, " Congradulations!"

" Thanks!"

" No!" Claire said shaking her head as fast as she could, " Thank you!"

Niki looked confused," Why?" she asked.

" I'm _never_ having sex!" Claire laughed, although she was totally serious.

" That's good to hear." Niki joined in the laughing, " Seeing as you're only. . . " She trailed off not remembering how old Claire was.

" Twenty." Peter supplied, looking very awkward.

" Oh." Niki said looking at Peter saddly, knowing that this was amazingly hard for him to listen to, seeing how he had had a huge crush on Claire for the past two years. " Well I guess you _could_, but you _better _wait until you're married."

" Yes ma'am." Claire blushed bright red at having Niki lecturing her on this particular subject while Peter was standing right beside her. Noticing the blushes pasted on the two younger peoples faces, Niki decided it was time for them to get out of the grungy diner bathroom.

" Claire," She said getting the younger blonde to peel her eyes off of the floor, " How about we go shopping for new shoes as an ' I'm not pregnant' celebration?"

Claire smiled, " That sounds good."

" You lead the way Short Stuff." Niki laughed as Claire rolled her eyes and left the room.

She turned to Peter as soon as Claire had left the room, and smiled sweetly. " Peter, could you be a sweetie and throw this away for me?" She asked handing him the test as she walked past.

" Sure." He said not relising what he was holding, as he was looking after Claire. After Niki had left he looked down to see what Niki had given him. It took him a second to figure out what it was, but when he finaly did he screamed and threw it to the other side of the room, using his telekinesis to direct it to the garbage can. Running over to the sink he scrubed his hands until they were raw.

Looking up in the mirror he fixed his hair ( he couldn't let Claire see his hair if it wasn't styled perfectly) before he ran out of the restroom to catch up with the girls. D.L. would kill him if he let those girls buy too many shoes.


End file.
